Alone in our dormitory
by scorbus always
Summary: Wolfstar fluff. Sirius finds Remus in their dormitory and they talk and cuddle. I do not own any of the characters, they are all created and owned by JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

'Seen Moony?' asked Sirius.

James didn't even look up from his potion. 'Shh, I'm trying to make this work.

'Try the dormitory,' Peter suggested.

Wiping a layer of sweat off his forehead, Sirius hoisted his bag back onto his shoulder. He'd already looked in the dormitory. And the library. And the Owlery.

At least he could lie down on a cool bed in the dormitory. Sirius half walked, half crawled up the stairs. He pushed open the door.

No Remus. Sirius flopped onto his bed and pulled off his robes. He was only wearing boxers underneath - it was way too hot to be wearing proper clothes as well as the thick, heavy uniform.

A drop of sweat fell from Sirius's lip into his mouth. Grabbing his towel, Sirius opened the bathroom door. A girl screamed.

'Sirius!' Remus pulled a towel over himself, covering his naked chest like a girl. 'W-What are you doing here?'

'I was looking for you for AGES. Moony, you scream like a girl.' Sirius stared at Remus's skinny legs. Unlike James and Sirius, Remus always drew the curtains of his bed closed whenever he changed, so Sirius had never seen much of Remus's flesh.

'My Potions essay is in my bag, next to my bed, you can take it.' Remus was frantically trying to cover himself.

'I don't want your Potions homework,' said Sirius. He'd never realised what a skinny boy Remus was.

'The Defence Against the Dark Arts homework is also in my bag...er...Padfoot, will you please get out so I can cover up?'

'If you want me to,' said Sirius. 'But I wasn't looking for you so I could copy your homework, I just wanted to talk to you.'

Remus frowned. 'Hmm...OK, one second...'

Sirius sat back on his bed and waited for Remus. Remus's body was actually quite beautiful in an unconventional way. It wasn't like every guy had to be super muscly.

Remus came out wearing a long-sleeved shirt and trousers.

'You must be burning in that,' said Sirius, getting up. He grabbed Remus's arms. 'Why are you so shy about your body? Is it the scars? Cos I don't care about that.'

'No, it's not the scars.' Remus wriggled his arms away from Sirius's grasp. ' What did you want to talk to me about?'

'Nothing in particular,' said Sirius. 'Why don't you like your body, Moony?'

Remus ran a hand through his hair. 'I'm just not exactly the epitome of male beauty. You and James are confident because you are what girls want.'

'Moony.' Sirius lifted the shorter boy's face. 'I think you're beautiful. Who cares what anyone else thinks?' Before Remus could respond, Sirius kissed his forehead.

Remus laughed shakily. 'What was that for?'

'You're my friends and I love you. So I kissed you.'

Remus stared at Sirius. Then he kissed Sirius's lips. 'Same reason here.'

Sirius grinned at him. 'My legs are getting tired, let's sit on my bed.' Sirius lay down and moved up to make space for Remus. Remus lay down stiffly next to him. Sirius draped an arm across Remus's waist and felt Remus relax. He kissed Remus on the lips.

'Why are we so kissy?' asked Remus.

'Is it bad? I'll stop if you want.'

'No, I like it. I just wonder why.'

Sirius yawned. 'Stop wondering, you already know enough stuff.' Who cared why Sirius suddenly felt so much love for Moony? Sirius clasped Remus to his chest. 'You are my beautiful friend.'

'Does that mean that Prongs and Wormtail are your ugly friends?' Remus asked, his eyes closed.

Sirius put his finger on Remus's red, feminine lips. 'You overthink, baby. Now go to sleep.'

Remus snuggled into Sirius's chest. Sirius waited until he could feel his chest moving steadily against his, then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Someone was shaking Sirius.

'It's dinner time,' said James.

Sirius unwrapped his arms from around Remus and sat up. Peter was shaking Remus, but it wasn't working.

'What were you two doing?' asked James.

'Oh, just cuddling.'

James nodded and grinned. 'You never hug me,' he said in a mock-sad voice.

'Aw, James!' Sirius leaned over and gave James a bear hug. He pulled in Peter and a sleepy Remus.

'What time is it?' came a groggy voice next to Sirius.

Peter broke up the hug and looked at his watch. 'Almost seven.'

'Let's go quickly,' said James. 'I need to put the potion I made into Snape's dinner.'

'I can help you with that.' Sirius leapt out of bed and flung open the door. 'C'mon Moony, Wormy, I'm starving.'

'I'm going back to sleep, I'm not really that hungry, said Remus. He pulled Sirius's quilt back over himself.

'Me neither,' said Peter.

'Aw, come on Wormtail, it'll be fun,' said James, pulling Peter by the arm. 'See ya, Moony.'

James grabbed a vial of red liquid and tossed it to Sirius. Sirius caught it, and James and Peter ran out with him.

'Be caref-' Remus's voice was cut off by Peter slamming the door. Oops.

'What does that potion do anyway?' asked Sirius.

James shrugged. 'No idea.'

RLSB RLSB RLSB RLSB RLSB

Remus sighed, hoping it would vent his emotions. It didn't. Why did James insist on constantly bullying Snape? Why did Sirius run off straight away without saying bye to Remus? Why did they call Peter to go but not Remus? And did James even know what potion he'd made?

Remus squeezed his eyes shut and tried to go back to sleep. It usually took him hours to drop off every night. With Sirius's arms around him, keeping him safe, Remus had fallen asleep before Sirius. That was saying something. Sirius was known to have collapsed on the ground and slept mid-walk.

Remus snorted aloud, realising how ridiculous that sounded. Sirius, keep him safe? It was always the other way around. Remus had to sneak around and lie for Sirius and James so at least half of their evenings were detention-free. Remus flipped over the pillow to the cooler side, then lay back down. He couldn't stop feeling pissed off at Sirius and James.

Even though he'd do anything for them.

RLSB RLSB RLSB RLSB RLSB

'MOONY!' Sirius stormed into the dormitory and looked around. 'Oh, he's asleep.'

Sirius sat on his bed next to Remus and watching his angelic sleeping face. Drool was sliding down his cheek onto Sirius's pillow. Sirius wiped it off with his hand. 'Moony's asleep,' he said.

'I know, you told me.' James picked up his towel. 'I bag the shower.'

Sirius felt way too tired to shower anyway. He pulled off his robes and chucked them on the floor. He pushed Remus to one side of his bed and climbed in. He kissed Remus's cheek (the non-drooly one). 'Sweet dreams, babe.'

 **Please review! I would love any feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Remus woke up he felt a massive weight crushing his skinny body. He pushed the weight away, gasping for breath. He must have pushed a bit too hard, he thought, as he saw Sirius crash to the ground.

''Sorry Padfoot!' Remus crouched on the ground to examine Sirius's face for any damage. Nope, it was still perfect. Remus gently stroked the side of Sirius's face, remembering what had happened last night. He still didn't understand why Sirius had kissed and cuddled him and said romantic things to him. It made no sense. Why would Sirius want to date him? Wouldn't he prefer someone like James, who had a similar personality to him, rather that Remus, who Sirius was always pushing to "be more rebellious and less responsible"? Remus and Sirius were complete opposites.

Remus fished his wand from his robes, which were lying on the floor, and whispered ' _Wingardium Leviosa_ ' - whatever his friends said about his intelligence, he still wasn't clever enough to perform spells silently - and lifted Sirius back into his bed. Sirius still didn't wake up. After positioning Sirius's head so it looked comfortable on the pillow underneath it, Remus realised he should probably go back and sleep in his own bed. But he didn't want to. His bed was lonely and empty, and he wasn't ready to leave Sirius yet. So he observed Sirius's perfect sleeping face while standing, enjoying the eye candy. He stroked Sirius's arm, wishing he could touch more of Sirius. But that wouldn't be right. Even this wasn't right - touching Sirius's body while he was asleep. Realising how creepy his friends would find it if they knew he was gawking at a sleeping Sirius, Remus decided to get back in bed with Sirius. Anyway, no one would know that he'd woken up in the night, so it wouldn't seem weird or anything. What was weird was that Sirius didn't wake Remus, or go and sleep in Remus's bed.

But when Remus closed his eyes he couldn't see Sirius anymore, and it made him feel so lonely. So closing his eyes, Remus held Sirius's hand and he went to sleep, no longer caring what the others thought of him.

RLSB RLSB RLSB RLSB RLSB

Sirius woke up at the crack of dawn the next day. He checked the time on his silver watch his parents had given him when he was seven, before Hogwarts and being sorted into Gryffindor and all that shit. 5:56am. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, but there was nothing else to do. Then Sirius felt Remus's hand twitch around his. Sirius turned towards his friend. It would be way too mean to wake him up, right? Sirius lay down, but almost immediately turned back to Remus. He had a very short attention span.

'Moony,' he whispered. 'Hey Moony. Moooooonyyy.' Grabbing Remus's shoulder, he gave him a gentle shake.

'Wha-What's going on?' muttered Remus.

'Shut up!' Sirius hissed. 'You'll wake up James and Peter.'

'Why did you wake me up?' Remus was sitting up now, his hair tousled and eyes sleepy. He was smiling, for some reason that Sirius didn't know.

'I just wanted to make the most of this time,' said Sirius, grinning back. 'Soon we'll be going back home for the holidays, and I'll only have Regulus, my parents, and other bigoted pure-bloods for company.' That wasn't exactly the reason he'd woken Remus, but now Sirius thought about it he would miss his friends a lot. What would he do to fill up the long six weeks on his own in his room at home?

'Oh,' whispered Remus. 'I'm going to miss you guys so much. We should meet up sometime.'

'As if there's any way my parents would let me hang out with you. My father has already asked Dumbledore three times if I could be moved to a pure-blood-only dormitory. I don't know what he'd say if he knew you were a werewolf.' Sirius ran a hand through his hair. He'd been thinking about his parents more than usually - normally he didn't give a fuck about what they thought about him, but ever since he'd put his fantasies about kissing Remus into action he'd been really worried. One of his uncles had been disowned from the family for being a homosexual. If his parents ever found out that Sirius was close in love with a werewolf, they'd probably send him to an orphanage and leave him with no inheritance. How would Sirius live without money or support?

'Hey.' Remus was stroking his upper arm and looking at Sirius's expression with concern in his eyes. It was the sweetest sensation Sirius had ever experienced. Sirius felt like his heart would burst. 'What's the matter? What were you thinking?'

Sirius stared back into Remus's eyes, so full of love for his friend, who was now becoming something so much more. 'I love you, Remus.' He touched Remus's incredibly soft cheek and pushed a stray lock of hair behind Remus's ear as Remus's eyes widened. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this serious with a Marauder - normally all they said to each other was jokes and banter. He would never behave in this way - so maturely - with Peter, and especially not with James. But somehow it was different with Remus.

'I love you too Padfoot. I don't know how or why a boy can love another boy in the way I do, but I love you so fucking much. I've loved you ever since we were first years, and I cradled your head in your lap when you missed your family that first term, even though they nearly disowned you for being in Gryffindor.' Sirius watched Remus speak of his intense love for him, feeling more and more in love with ever word, smile and affection from Remus. 'I never knew love between two boys was a thing - I always assumed it was friendly affection I felt towards you, or even jealously. I never thought you would reciprocate my love. Even in the last few days, I thought you were just being playful. Maybe your Padfoot form was overtaking your human one or something.'

Sirius giggled. 'Course not.'

'Shh Padfoot,' Remus put a long, thin finger on Sirius's lips. 'We don't want the others to hear.'

Sirius nodded. 'What do you think they'd think about this?'

'Hmm.' Remus frowned in thought. 'To be honest, I don't think Peter would like it, considering the disgusted manner in which he tells us all the recent gossip about those two Ravenclaw girls. Remember when we saw them kissing in the Owlery? Peter looked like he was going to be sick. James, on the other hand...'

'James is always telling me how hot they are!' exclaimed Sirius. 'He won't shut up sometimes, it's actually really creepy. Wonder if he'd be like that around us.'

'Nah.' Remus took hold of Sirius's hand and stroked his thumb across it. It was a small gesture, but it made Sirius feel so loved and wanted, he felt so close to Remus. 'He's attracted to girls, so seeing two of them together is like double the fun.'

Sirius was starting to feel a bit sick. 'So he might be disgusted by us, then. Our best friend might hate us.'

'No Padfoot, baby, don't worry. Prongs is so supportive. There's nothing to worry about him.' Remus kissed Sirius's cheek lightly. 'Don't worry. Hey, why don't you lie down. Put your head in my lap.'

Sirius lay down in his friend's lap, and instantly felt calmer as he felt the gentle touch of Remus's hand caressing his long hair. 'Moony? What do you think my parents will say if they found out?'

Remus's smile fell instantly. 'Padfoot, I don't think they'd be pleased at all. But I don't think they'll disown you or anything - we're only third-years - way too young to disown a child. They'll probably just say you're confused or something.'

'Maybe they'll try hooking me up with Narcissa.' Sirius shuddered. 'Cure the gay by giving me a girl to fuck.'

'Narcissa? Narcissa Black, your cousin?' Poor, sweet Remus looked very confused.

Sirius stroked his thigh gently. 'Yeah, she's my cousin. My parents are actually related too. They're like, third cousins or something.'

Remus's expression grew even more shocked. For a split-second, Sirius worried that he'd want to break up with him. Then Remus spoke in a very confused voice. 'How come you're so hot then?'

Sirius had never struggled to keep in a laugh more. He nearly choked. 'Fucking hell, Moony. I love you so much. To be honest, sometimes I look in the mirror and wonder _How I am so hot?_ I just don't get it sometimes.'

Remus's face broke out into a smile again. 'You're the sexiest man I've ever seen.'

'Man? I'm only fourteen, you pervert.'

'You are soooo hot though. Can I tell you something Sirius?' Remus picked up Sirius's face out of his lap and clasped it in his hands. 'It's a bit, well, sexual.'

This sounded interesting. 'Yeah, tell me.'

'Sometimes, late at night, I masturbate while thinking about you.'

 _What the fuck_. Sirius's mouth fell open. That was the hottest thing anyone had ever said to him. 'R-Really Remus?'

Remus nodded. 'Yes. Do you want to know what I imagine?'

Sirius could barely breathe. 'What do you imagine?' he whispered.

'I picture coming back to the dormitory and opening the curtains of my bed to find you lying there, fully naked. Your body is coated in sweat, and you have an intensely horny look in your eyes. As soon as you see me, you jump up and rip my clothes off. You're more violent than me on the night of a full moon.' Remus kissed him, slowly. Sirius tried to hide his growing erection, but Remus noticed it.

'Sirius?' he murmured, his voice raspy.

'Yes baby?'

'Do you want me to continue? If you want we can go back to cuddling.'

Sirius thought about it. Although he was incredibly horny, he didn't want to do something he'd regret. 'You're making me feel so good, Remus. I love the way you just told me your fantasy about me. The intelligent way you speak is so hot. Just do what you were doing before.'

'Okay.' Remus kissed Sirius's neck, then continued the story while his lips brushed against Sirius's collarbone. 'You throw me down onto my bed and leap on top of me, kissing me passionately - '

'I think if I jumped on top of you, I'd crush you, Moony.'

'Really?' Remus raised his eyebrows. 'Wanna try?'

Sirius gasped. 'Baby, I love you and you're making me crazy. But I think we should slow the pace now a bit.'

'Oh.' Remus looked disgruntled. 'Sure.'

'Hey, I was really enjoying that, you know. Look - ' and Sirius showed Remus how his boxers had a bulge from his erection.

'Mmm...Sirius. Wow.' Remus looked very excited again. 'That's...impressive.'

'I don't want to do anything, babe.'

'I know! Of course. I would never do anything if you told me you didn't want to. Consent and all that. It's very important, and I never underestimate it's importance.' Remus kissed Sirius again. 'I love kissing you. Maybe we should just cuddle and stuff then?'

'If you want to.' Sirius had an idea of how to get rid of his extreme horniness. 'But I have a suggestion to make.'

Remus lay down on the bed. 'What?'

'How about we masturbate while lying next to each other? We can, like, make eye contact and stuff. That way we'll satisfy our sexual feelings, and be able to go to sleep. Kill two birds with one stone.'

'Yes. That would be an amazing experience for us share together, Sirius. I'm going under the covers though.'

Sirius wanted to as well. He didn't feel ready to show that much of himself to Remus yet.

They both climbed underneath the duvet. Sirius saw Remus's arm moving under the covers. He glanced at him, and saw his eyes were closed. Sirius began to touch himself. His eyes closed too as he gave into his desires. He imagined Remus and the fantasy Remus had told him about. One day, Sirius thought, they'd make that fantasy a reality. One day, but not today. Being with Remus, lying next to Remus and pleasuring himself with Remus was enough for now.


	4. Chapter 4

When Remus woke up the next day, the first think he felt was cosy. He was nestled comfortably in the crook of Sirius's neck. The dormitory was completely silent. No one else seemed to have woken up yet. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius's body and snuggled back into him, dreaming about what he would do when his friend woke up.

Then Remus stopped, remembering what they'd done last night. Shit! He'd been so horny, it was like being drunk. No inhibitions, nothing to hold him back from saying what was on his mind. He felt so embarrassed. Had he really told Sirius about...his sexual fantasies? Sirius probably thought him a complete weirdo now. Remus shuffled away from Sirius's warm body in shame.

The bed stirred. Sirius must have woken up. Oh fuck, thought Remus. Now he'd have to explain himself, before he even had a chance to think about what to say.

'Hey Moony. C'mere. I love you.' Sirius reached out to Remus and drew him back into a hug. Judging from his drowsy voice, Sirius was still only half-awake. Settling back into Sirius's embrace, Remus felt a sweet, gentle kiss on his neck. It was in that soft spot, which no one had ever touched before. It felt so good.

'Padfoot?'

'Mm?'

'Is it alright for me to...touch you?'

Sirius opened his eyes. 'Touch me where?' His words were innocent but his smile told Remus that his thoughts weren't.

'Just your body. Not, um, in your pants or anything.'

Sirius caressed Remus's hair. 'Course. You don't need to ask me. I'm your boyfriend.'

 _Boyfriend?_ That one word changed Remus's emotions completely. Hearing that for the lips of Sirius felt more good than the time when his parents had told him he could have a chocolate fountain at his 7th birthday party. That was saying something - Remus fucking _loved_ chocolate. Chocolate was the best thing on Earth. But now, something - someone - was threatening chocolate's #1 position on Remus's leaderboard of 'Best Things in Life'. And that person was lying right next to Remus, waiting for him to stroke his beautiful body. Remus felt up to the task.

He started at Sirius's face. He traced his finger across his boyfriend's cheeks, lips and forehead. He couldn't resist giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Then he resumed his touching. He drew his hands down Sirius's long neck, not missing out the back of it, the best part. Remus was getting good at identifying the soft parts on a boy's body. Continuing downwards, his hands explored Sirius's chest. One day soon, Remus vowed, he'd do this when Sirius was flipped the other way, lying on his front. It would certainly be very interesting and educational to massage Sirius's back.

'Sirius? Do you like me to touch your nipples?'

'Yes. I would love that, baby.' Sirius's eyes remained closed.

The spark of love in Remus's heart was rekindled by that term of affection. He played with Sirius's nipples, and decided to explore Sirius's body orally. With his lips, he gently rubbed Sirius's chest, and moved back upwards to his broad shoulders. He kissed Sirius's strong arms - so different to his thin ones - and finally ended up at Sirius's right hand. He grasped Sirius's palm and put his index finger in the entrance of his mouth, pressed up against his teeth. Not straight in like he was trying to eat it, but so it lined up with his lips. He did that to each of Sirius's fingers, allowing Sirius to feel the softness of his own lips. This elicted a low moan from Sirius.

'Moony?'

Remus lay back down in bed next to his boyfriend. 'Yeah?'

'I loved what you did last night. It was amazing. I couldn't stop thinking about how sexy you were as I fell asleep.'

Remus, sexy? But he was so skinny and pale though. 'Thank you.'

'I would also like to thank you for what you did to me this morning. It was less intense and more sensual than sexual, but equally pleasureable. I promise I will reciprocate your loving acts soon.'

'I - wow. Well, I look forward to it!' Remus giggled at Sirius's formality.

Sirius laughed too. 'You're so cute, Moony. You really are. I'm not the only one who thinks that, you know. Prongs and Wormtail also say it. Everyone loves you.'

'Not Snape.'

'Well, he hates you a lot less than he hates us three,' Sirius conceded. 'Seriously, though, most people think you're really sweet, cos you are. You're smart, too, but you don't brag about it like me and Prongs, even though you're way more clever than we'll ever be. And so hardworking too. And honest. And also your hair is _really_ soft.'

Remus blushed. 'Thanks. Not all of that is true, though.'

'Shh...' Sirius put a finger over Remus's lips. 'Do you wanna go back to sleep? I don't think anyone's got up yet.'

'Sure.' But in the end, they didn't manage to get any more sleep after all. Instead they cuddled and kissed until the first bell rang, indicating that it was time to start the real work.

 **Thank you for reading! Review and let me know if you want more fluff like this or more of a story with a plot.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius was deep into a hot make out session with Remus.

'Fuck...this is great...can I take your top off?' moaned Remus, barely coherently. Sirius whipped his T-shirt off in reply, too eager to return to his boyfriend. They had Potions in about three minutes and that was no time, no time at all, when all Sirius wanted to do was fuck the boy in his bed. Remus's hands explored his chest hungrily, not in the sweet, gentle way he'd done yesterday, but urgently.

'What the actual fuck?!' James Potter was standing at the door of the dormitory, with a gawping Peter just behind him.

'P-Prongs! What are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to Potions?' Sirius released Remus and pulled his shirt back on, wiping sweat off his forehead.

'I _was_ , but me and Wormtail came to find you cos you said you needed to fetch your textbook, but you were taking ages and would get late. And it turns out you're _snogging Remus?_ What the fuck!'

Sirius glanced at Remus. He looked like he was about to cry.

'I mean, everyone knows Remus is feminine but I didn't think he actually wanted to kiss boys!' cried Peter. 'And Sirius, since when were you gay?'

Watching what he said carefully, because he knew how much words could be twisted, Sirius said, 'I'm not gay. I think I...I think I like both boys _and_ girls. I don't know if there's a word for that, but I like both genders.'

No one spoke. Peter looked horrified, James was in shock and Remus seemed deeply upset. As for Sirius, he didn't give a fuck. He knew later he'd be worried about his parents finding out, but at the moment he was so angry with the way his friends were reacting.

'Why are you looking at us like that? It's no different to a guy and a girl kissing each other.'

'Yeah, but Sirius, it's so unnatural. There's a reason men and women are designed to want to date and marry each other. Two boys kissing is just so...wrong.' Peter wrinkled his nose in disgust.

'James, c'mon, you don't think it's bad, do you?' Sirius gave his best friend an imploring look.

James looked torn. 'I dunno. I've heard about homosexuality before, but I didn't believe it actually existed. Anyway, is it even allowed? I'm not sure what Dumbledore would say if he knew.'

Sirius saw a tear roll down Remus's cheek. His heart broke for him.

'Oh, for fuck's sake, Prongs.' How could what Sirius and Remus were doing be anything but right? 'The old man's probably gay himself, considering that he's never been married and dresses so flamboyantly!'

'Sirius!' he gasped. 'You can't say that.'

'That's so disgusting,' said Peter. 'I can't believe you're -'

The bell rang loudly, reminding the four boys that there was a world outside the dormitory where this potentially life-changing event had just happened.

'We should go.' said James, his face looking - or was Sirius imagining it - the tiniest bit apologetic. 'We're already late for Slughorn.' Peter nodded, although he still looked revolted.

'You two go. Talk to you later, okay? And don't tell anyone, _please,_ at least not before we've had a chance to properly explain it to you and tell you about it.' Sirius couldn't trust Peter to keep their secret, but he'd have to hope Peter'd be too chicken to spread rumours. But he hoped that James at least would have some loyalty.

The door slammed behind half of the Marauders.

'Moony, are you okay?' Sirius pulled him to his chest and stroked his soft hair. His boyfriend didn't say anything, but cried into his chest. Sirius continued to cuddle him, not sure how else to help.

'Look, don't worry, babe, I - I'll make sure they don't tell anyone.' Sirius felt so useless. He just want to make Remus feel better, but all he was doing was making promises he couldn't keep.

All Remus said was, 'But they seemed so repulsed by us.'

'I...I know. Um, Remus?'

'Yeah?' Remus pulled his head out from underneath Sirius's chin to gaze into his eyes.

'I'm gonna go back to Potions, or we'll be in so much trouble. I'll tell Slughorn you're feeling sick and I was helping you, 'kay?'

'Sirius, you don't have to do that. If you can go, then I can go too.' Remus's were red, his hair was a mess, and he looked like he would start crying again.

'Thanks, Remus, but there's no point. Otherwise we'll have no explanation for being late. You stay here, I'll be back in no time.' Sirius grabbed his bag, and gave Remus one more quick kiss in the lips. 'Try not to worry. It'll be okay, I promise.'

'Bye, Padfoot,' whispered Remus. 'I love you.'

The words simultaneously broke Sirius's heart and made it whole again. 'I love you too, Remus.'

Then he left too, leaving Remus alone in his sorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Immediately after the Potions lessons, Sirius rushed back to see Remus. As usual, he found Remus sitting on his bed, doing his homework.

'Hey baby,' he said cautiously. 'Are you okay?'

Remus looked up and smiled. He looked tired, but otherwise not too upset. 'Yeah. Just doing McGonagall's essay.'

'Wait...what essay?' This habit needed to stop. Sirius was always forgetting what homework they had and ended up scribbling it down on the nearest piece of parchment twenty minutes before the lesson.

'Oh, Padfoot! The one that's due in tomorrow. That McGonagall said was very important for us to do as part of our end-of-year exam revision.'

Realisation dawned on Sirius. 'Ohh...you mean the Animagus essay. Like I need any revision for _that._ I've done enough practical revision, I think. Hey, Remus, what's the matter?' he asked, noticing that his boyfriend was looking down again.

'It's just - that reminded me. That I'm transforming again in six days. And I don't know how many of my Animagus friends will be with me.'

Shit! This wasn't good. But Sirius had to keep his cool so he didn't upset Remus further. 'Don't worry Remus. You know I'll always be there for you, and I really don't think James hates us or anything. It just seems strange to him. As for Wormtail, fuck him.'

Remus looked up, a cute grin on his face.

'Noo...not like that!' It wouldn't do for Remus to cheat on Sirius so early in the relationship. 'I mean, ignore what he says. Who gives a fuck about him anyway? Me and Prongs are the ones who help you the most in your transformations, he just cowers in some grotty hole, staring. You don't need him.'

Remus nodded, as though he didn't agree but wanted to change the subject. 'So how was Potions? Did I miss much?'

'It was alright, except Slughorn kept banging on about how our end-of-years are coming up and they're very important because they are the foundations for our OWLs, blah blah blah. As if it even matters. We're only third-years!' Sirius shook his head at the foolishness of the teachers.

'Shit, end-of-years!' cried Remus frantically. 'When do they start?'

'In, like, a month,' said Sirius, not really giving a fuck. He'd never cared much for schoolwork before and he wasn't about to start now. He was too busy with his new boyfriend.

'A month? I haven't even started revising yet!'

'Chill out, babe, you'll be fine.' Like Sirius, Remus had a lot of natural intelligence, however, unlike Sirius, he was a lot more conscientious, especially when it came to exams.

'But I've been so distracted lately, that's the problem. I need to concentrate more.' Remus bit his fingers, looking extremely worried.

'Yes, you do need to concentrate more. On my sexy body.' Sirius leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. To his surprise, Remus kissed him back. The kiss deepened. Remus wrapped his legs around Sirius's waist and climbed on top of him, without stopped the kiss.

'Mmm...' moaned Sirius. This wasn't the mood he was expecting to find Remus in.

Then he heard the door creak open and James bound in. The two boys broke away at once.

'S-sorry, I just came to get my broom,' said James, moving quickly to his bed. He pulled out his broom from underneath his bed.

'James, wait.' Sirius needed to talk to his best friend. 'Sit down, please, Prongs.'

James dropped his broom and sat on the edge of the bed cross legged, facing Sirius and Remus.

'I need to ask you something, James,' Sirius said. 'Will you answer honestly?'

'Yeah, of course.'

'Does my relationship with Remus disgust you?' Sirius felt Remus stiffen next to him.

James blushed. 'No way. You guys are my best mates, I could never be disgusted by you.'

Hmm. 'But what do you think about our relationship?'

'I - I really dunno. I haven't heard much about boys dating boys. I just don't get it, to be honest.' James looked at the floor.

'What's there not to get?' Sirius struggled to keep the anger out of his voice. 'We love each other!' Looking at Remus, Sirius saw he was getting upset again. Oh no. 'I just get what's so wrong about it.'

'It's just the fact that you're the same gender, mate.' James held up his hands. 'I mean, it's a free country, you can do what you want, but it just doesn't seem natural. No offence.'

'Well you're fucking wrong.' Sirius leapt up in anger and paced around the room. 'How is two boys dating any different to a boy and a girl dating? That's right, you can't fucking answer me properly cos you don't know shit!'

'Look, Sirius!' James jumped off the bed to and marched up to Sirius's. 'I'm trying to be nice and you're just attacking me. I'll answer your questions, if you'll just calm the fuck down and stop being so fucking rude!'

Silence. Remus looked terrified, and that made Sirius feel guilty for scaring his boyfriend. After all, he'd started it, by getting angry and shouting.

'Alright, I'm sorry Prongs, OK?' Sirius sat back down on the bed, and after a few moments James joined him.

'Ok, guys, you'll always be my friends, but I don't think homosexuality is right. Humans were designed to be attracted to the opposite sex, so they can have children with them. It just doesn't make any sense for two boys to like each other in that way.'

Sirius breathed in deeply, trying to remain calm. 'Yeah, but it's not like me and Remus want to make babies together. We love each other, that's it.'

'You're missing the point.' James bit his fingernails. 'All I'm saying is, there's a reason boys like girls and not boys. It's just human nature. Honestly, I don't think homosexual relationships are natural.'

Feeling a growl rising in his throat, Sirius swallowed. He stared at James, daring him to continue.

'What do you think, Remus?' asked James.

'Me?' Remus tucked his hair behind his ear nervously. 'I - I think you're looking at it way too simply, James. Human sexuality is very complex, and there's not always a reason people fall in love or are attracted to each other. If you think about it, gay people are just normal people - they aren't mentally unstable or weird or crazy or anything. That's...that's just what I think.'

'Please, just give us a chance, James,' Sirius begged his best friend.

'And maybe you're just not used to the idea of it,' suggested Remus. 'If you gave me and Sirius a chance, you'd see how normal gayness actually is.'

James looked between both of them. 'Fine. I won't question what you're doing. But you'll find Peter a lot harder to persuade.'

'Shit.' Sirius ran his hands through his hair. 'Do you think you could talk to him for us, Prongs?'

James shrugged. 'Sure, I'll try. Not sure if it'll work though.'

Remus smiled. 'Thanks James. I appreciate you giving us a chance.'

'It's fine. I'm going to go play Quidditch now.' James held up his broom.

'Have fun,' Sirius said.

The door sit with a bang. Remus grinned at Sirius. 'That wasn't too bad.'

'Yeah. Could've been a lot worse. Hey, Moony, do you want to...?'

'Continue where we left off?'

'Yeah.'

Pressing his lips on Sirius's, Remus whispered, 'It's all I ever wanted to do.'

The boys spent the rest of the night snogging.

 **Please leave a review, it'll help me so much! Who's point of view, Sirius's or Remus's do you prefer?**


End file.
